Cálido y Frío
by Melanie Riddle
Summary: Yoh, chico joven de sonrisa cálida; Anna: gran itako con su humos frío. ¿Lograrán congeniar?, ¿o qué pasará? Song-fic con la canción de Franco de Vita Reviews please


**CALIDO Y FRIO**   
(Franco de Vita)

Mañana en la pensión Asakura.

Los pájaros cantaban alegremente a la ventana de uno de los dueños del lugar, el árbol del que se sostenían estaba lleno de flores rosas, dando paso a la primavera. Por su esplendorosa altura y magnitud era fácil treparse a él y llegar sin ninguna dificultad a la ventana de aquella persona.

Pero...

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba un futón al lado de la ventana, facilitando llegar las melodiosas voces de los pájaros al dueño. Éste gruñó por lo bajo para volver a acomodarse debajo de las cobijas, tapándose la cabeza con su almohada.

El canto no cesaba y para la mala suerte de los pájaros esa persona ya se había despertado.

Con aquellos imperiosos ojos negros tomó la primera cosa que encontró y lo lanzó por la ventana ahuyentando al pájaro con la amenaza de matarlo.

- ¡¡Dejen de fastidiar!! – gritó malhumorada la itako desde la ventana, viendo el vuelo de emergencia que habían tomado las aves al ver tal respuesta de su parte - ... como odio la primavera – murmuró cerrando la ventana y caminando hacia su armario. Comenzando con su típica rutina.

... y las flores del cerezo cayeron.

Pequeños pasos avecinaban la tempestad por comenzar.

De una patada abrió la puerta, sus manos ocupadas sosteniendo una cubeta con un extraño pero frío líquido.

La rubia sonrió al ver a su objetivo durmiendo plácidamente en su cálido futón, no sabía lo que le esperaba...

De un movimiento suave pero a la vez brusco desparramó el contenido de la cuba sobre el antes intacto cuerpo de su prometido, esperando su reacción.

- ¡¡¡AYYYYYYY!!! – gritó el chico saltando de su cama con el cuerpo mojado, sus ojos mirándola con la confusión que ella tanto adoraba – Annita – refunfuñó con una pequeña mueca de infelicidad.

- Haz el desayudo, AHORA – ordenó fríamente la rubia, caminando tranquilamente fuera de la habitación del castaño.

Él solo la vio salir, suspiró.

_- La rutina de todos los días_ – pensó con la tristeza de tener que entrenar luego de complacer a su prometida.

Por este amor en contra corriente   
por este amor que nadie entiende   
a veces no conoce fronteras   
y se desboca de mala manera

- ¡¡Te dije que lo quería cocido, no crujiente!! – gritó molesta la joven, tirando su desayuno en un tacho frente a su prometido.

- ¡Pero Anna...!

- Anna NADA, es totalmente molesto estar viviendo contigo. Más aún si no sabes cocinar como es debido – se cruzó de brazos mirando sin expresión alguna al castaño.

Una gota surgió por su frente y la risita nerviosa característica apareció exasperando a la itako.

La vena crecía en su fino rostro amenazando silenciosamente y agotando su paciencia.

- ¡YOH ASAKURA! – estalló su furia contenida hacia el pobre chico.

_- ¿Por qué a mí?_ – lloró sintiendo unas manos posarse en su cuello y acogotarlo lentamente.

me arrastra como el agua del río entre calor y frío   
pero es tuyo y es mío   
claro como una noche de luna   
de luna llena, pero vale la pena

- ¡Vamos Anna!

- No.

- ¿Por qué no?, ¡si es lindo!

- Yoh, acepta la verdad: tu idea es estúpida.

- Pero al menos será divertido – sonrió tomando de la mano a la Itako.

Era un caluroso día de verano. El calor era insoportable, el ventilador al lado de su dueña al máximo que daba, la televisión prendida con el noticiero que en ese momento era lo más interesantemente aburrido entre las variedades que ese día carecían. Definitivamente ese no era un buen día, lo mejor sería descansar hasta que bajara el calor, tomar constantemente refrescos helados, quedarse cómoda en el suelo comiendo un paquete de frituras, eso si era vida.

Pero para su buena fortuna ahí estaba su prometido para hacerle olvidar el calor un rato. Si, claro.

¿Qué no tenía algo más interesante para hacer que molestarla?, al parecer no...

- Ven, Anna – como un niño feliz la invitó a sentarse bajo la fresca sombra de un árbol.

- Espero que sepas lo que haces – adquirió de nuevo su gélida mirada carente de sentimientos.

- Confía en mi – sonrió nuevamente, haciendo que a la chica le saltara una vena – Traje gaseosas y comida fresca acorde a este día – saca de una canasta la tan esperada comida. Anna se queda sin palabras.

- ¿Un sándwich? – mira confusa la comida para lanzar una de sus miradas fulminantes a su prometido - ¿Pretendes que tu linda y futura esposa coma esta **chatarra**?

- Bueno, suponía tu respuesta – la gota que se había formado iba creciendo – Así que traje una segunda opción – saca nuevamente de la canasta una bolsa con frituras y otra de galletas de vainilla – Primero la comida – le entrega las frituras.

La rubia mira desconfiada el paquete, alza una ceja viendo desinteresadamente al heredero Asakura. Éste solo le sonríe comenzando a comer su comida preparada. Ella lo imita abriendo la bolsa, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Y a veces me lleva tan lejos   
donde nunca he estado   
a veces se me pierde y vuelve al rato   
entre cálido y frío este amor es tuyo y mío

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó sorprendido el ainu – son prometidos, viven juntos un buen tiempo... ¿y aún no pasa nada entre ustedes?

Yoh negó con un simple movimiento de cabeza mientras la rubia miraba su novela sin prestar atención a sus palabras.

- Buuuuuenoooo, eso es normal viniendo de gente tan distinta como ustedes dos. No tienen ni un pelo en común, es normal que no haya pasado nada – pensó sin saber que hablaba al mismo tiempo – Pero Yoh, yo tengo tu solución... si con Anna no estás bien yo tengo unas amiguitas que estarían interesadas en hacerte compañía – guiñó un ojo viendo el notable sonrojo del joven, pero sin prestar atención a un pequeño detalle.

- Horo Horo – susurró la rubia parándose de su asiento rutinario con un aire decidido, sus ojos sin demostrar expresión alguna.

El norteño se volteó a verla.

- ¡Fuera de mi casa! – gritó pateando al joven como si se tratara de una bolsa de trapos, haciéndolo volar y desaparecer entre las estrellas.

- Creo que tardará en volver – opinó Yoh con su típica sonrisa viendo el cielo y pensando en la salud física de su amigo.

Anna lo miró de reojo, al parecer no le habían importado mucho las palabras textuales del chico. Bueno, no era su problema.

Se sienta sin poder deshacer el ceño fruncido que ahora llevaba expuesto en su rostro. El castaño al verla sólo sonríe y se dirige a su lado para ver la televisión.

Por este amor que nadie pretende   
por este amor que pica y se extiende   
por este amor que nace del tiempo   
por este amor que a veces ni yo mismo lo entiendo

Al ser verano las noches eran inevitablemente calurosas. Los grillos cantaban con tanta fuerza que podían despertar al vecindario entero... si no fuera imposible de realizar ese plan. Los mosquitos zumbaban en busca de sangre fresca y el corte de luz que se había generado esa tarde los dejaba sin el útil y manejable ventilador.

_- La vida es bella..._ – ironizó la joven itako, cambiando de posición por décima vez, vencida por el calor.

Con tan solo pasar tres minutos estaba sudando, muerta en vida por el calor y sedienta de agua helada.

Se levanta del futón decidida.

- Si sigo así voy a enloquecer – opinó a su persona acomodándose su yukata y abriendo la puerta de su habitación para salir hacia la cocina.

Los pasillos eran fríos, inundados por aquellas personas del más allá sin poder obtener descanso eterno. Estaba tan oscuro que debía caminar con una mano en la pared y fijar su vista en el suelo para no tropezar.

- Maldito calor, maldito verano, malditos grillos, ¡¡malditos mosquitos!!, maldigo a los de la compañía de luz por haberla suspendido en todo el barrio por este día. Justo hoy, el más caluroso de verano.

Sigue caminando a ciegas, encontrándose con las escaleras y el ventanal. La luna, tan brillante y clara como una estrella permanecía imperiosa en aquel cielo oscuro. Fría como la noche, impecable como ninguna e imperiosa entre todos los astros. Sin dejarse tocar y siendo admirada desde lejos, viviendo una vida eterna, torturándose con pensamientos indelebles, viviendo con el miedo a que la tocasen, a que la matasen, a que sufriera una vez más. Una última vez, antes de morir por el dolor recibido...

Sonrió. Y sin saber por qué el calor desapareció en ese momento para ser reemplazado por un frío infernal. Sintiéndose como la luna, sufriendo por dentro sin demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos y torturándose por no dejar ver una pizca de ternura en su voz. No quería que la volvieran a traicionar, que la abandonaran, que la rechazaran, y por sobre todo: que la hicieran sufrir una vez más.

Sintió que una voz la llamaba.

- ¿Anna? – preguntó el joven de cabellos castaños sin poder creer lo que veía.

Frente a él se encontraba su prometida, sentada en el ventanal, viendo la luna hipnotizada, una capa fría la envolvía haciéndola ver mística. Sus claros cabellos parecieron plateados ante ese efecto, su blanca piel era cada vez más pálida bajo la luz de la luna, sus ojos negros brillaban con tristeza. Su mano derecha levantada y tocando el vidrio que la separaba de su alma gemela.

Sus ojos chocaron con los de él, lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era saber si era un sueño o realidad lo que estaba viviendo. El pasado la atormentaba, y ahora, y ahora...

Sus ojos negros brillaban a cada movimiento, sintiendo la mirada observadora del chico.

Yoh no lo podía creer. ¿Esa chica que veía frente suyo, era la verdadera Anna?, ¿la que mostraba sus sentimientos con libertad y notaba lo frágil que era?, no lo sabía. Sólo pensaba que aquella chica tenía un pasado triste, solo, y sola esperaba a que alguien llegara en busca de ella. Pero aún no lo podía creer, su prometida vislumbraba con su belleza y ese encanto lunar solo desapareció al oír los sollozos de la joven.

Sonrió comprensible. Sabía lo que era el dolor y la tristeza de ser abandonado por el mundo.

¿Pero eso era lo que él quería para ella?

Y juega como si fuera un niño con cara de pillo   
al gato y al ratón   
y a veces se me muestra desnudo   
tan frágil y puro que equivocarme lo dudo

- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó dulcemente el castaño enfocando su mirada en la cara pálida de la chica.

- Mmmjhh – contestó aún con el termómetro en la boca.

- Creo que ya es la hora – verificando con su reloj los cinco minutos pasados – Si me dejas... – tomó con delicadeza el mentón de la chica para sacar el termómetro sin molestarla.

- ¿Sabes?, puedo cuidarme sola – dijo en forma de agradecimiento con el humor frío que la caracterizaba.

- Pues no parece – rió por lo bajo, sintiendo la gélida mirada de la chica y viendo su sonrojo – Bueno, ya se fue la fiebre. Pero eso no quiere decir que puedas salir ya.

- ¿Quién te crees?, ¿Fausto?

Yoh sólo sonrió.

- Algo así.

Y a veces me lleva tan lejos   
donde nunca he estado   
a veces se me pierde y vuelve al rato   
entre cálido y frío este amor es tuyo y mío

- Anna.

Nadie respondió.

- Anna – siguió intentando Asakura.

Solo silencio se escuchaba.

- Annita...

- ¿Qué? – dijo desesperada esperando a que se callara.

- Tengo una pregunta.

- Dime – tal vez respondiendo callaría.

- Tu... ¿tu cómo me quieres? – sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras veía el cielo estelar con fascinación.

La joven Itako se hubiera atragantado si estuviera comiendo algo.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – prefirió atacarlo con otra pregunta antes que contestarle directamente.

- Porque pronto nos casaremos... quiero saber que sientes por mi.

- Lo mismo que tu por mi – respondió como si fuera un acertijo.

- ¿Y qué siento por ti?

- Eso... – suspiró, sintiendo los latidos del corazón aumentar considerablemente – eso deberás saberlo.

Antes que aclarar una duda, ella prefería confundir a sus rivales el doble que antes.

y a veces me confunde el cielo   
con la tierra a veces no se si va o ya regresa   
entre cálido y frío, este amor es tuyo y mío

Los días habían seguido, las semanas pasaron a su ritmo, el mes de vacaciones pronto terminaría.

Pero las dudas cada vez crecían más en las mentes y corazones de ambos shamanes, haciendo que las noches se hicieran interminables y que con una mirada el otro tratara de descifrar lo que tramaba.

Al mediodía el joven se encontraba tachando algunas fechas en el calendario. Su cara era fúnebre y la manera en que utilizaba el marcador delataba la tristeza que llevaba.

Con un pequeño suspiro, retirando el marcador y viendo su trabajo terminado.

- Sólo faltan tres días... – murmuró desanimado.

- ¿Para qué? – quiso saber Anna entrando en la sala.

El tan solo verla estable nuevamente y en pie le dio fuerzas suficientes para sonreír.

- Para que comiencen las clases – volvió a sonreír con cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

Ella solo caminó hasta la cocina sin volver a dirigirle la palabra. Imperiosa y calculadora... esa chica era Anna.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – quiso saber Yoh desde la sala.

- Puedo caminar, ¿no? – ironizó prendiendo el televisor con unas galletas en la mano.

Se encogió de hombros descargando las culpas y recuperando alegrías.

- ¿Quieres apurarte? – gritó la rubia desde la sala hacia las escaleras con cierto aire molesto.

- Ya voy Annita – se escuchó el grito del chico desde arriba. Anna bufó.

- Lo único que me faltaba – susurró inspeccionando su imagen en un espejo y llevando su pañoleta a la cabeza – el colmo... primero mi resfrío, luego las clases y ahora el estúpido de mi prometido no baja para esperar a sus abuelos.

Unos pasos se escucharon acercarse con rapidez, tanta que no calculó el espacio entre un escalón y otro, tropezando torpemente y bajando en caída libre por las escaleras.

- ¡¡Ayyyyyy!! – se escuchó el grito del castaño por toda la pensión como las súplicas de un muerto.

- Idiota...

Y a veces me lleva tan lejos   
donde nunca he estado   
a veces se me pierde y vuelve al rato   
entre cálido y frío este amor es tuyo y mío.

- Anna.

- ....

- Anna...

- ....

- Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna...

- ¡Por dios Yoh qué quieres!

El joven shaman rió al ver el comportamiento de su prometida.

- ¿Tardan mucho los abuelos? – preguntó inocentemente.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso a mi? – se extrañó la itako.

- Porque tu sabes la hora en que deberán llegar – respondió señalando a su prometida con la ventaja de su lado. Ella le dirige una mirada helante.

- Faltan... – mira hacia la sala, encontrándose con un reloj – diez minutos.

- ¿Sabes por qué vienen los abuelos?

- No – reflexionando sus palabras - ... supongo que... por el compromiso – musitó lentamente, masticando sus palabras.

- Yo también pienso lo mismo – se sonrió a si mismo al ver la mirada que le dirigía su prometida - ¿Tu qué opinas?

- ¿De qué cosa?

- Del compromiso – su voz salió más seria de lo que él esperaba.

- ¿Qué quieres que opine?

- ¡No sé! – rió alegremente, camuflando su nerviosismo.

- Entonces no hables – refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado.

- Si te dijeran, no sé... que podemos ser libres de... elegir. Tu... ¿romperías el compromiso? – la rubia se volteó un poco confusa.

- ¿De dónde viene esa pregunta?

- Es que... – las palabras no salían de su boca – es que... yo...

La itako cerró sus ojos fuertemente, deteniendo una lágrima que estaba a punto de salir. Sus manos formaron puños y su cuerpo se tensó.

- No hace falta decir nada – cortó sus palabras de la forma más fría posible – Me doy cuenta de las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor, ¿sabes? – dirigiéndose a la sala, dándole la espalda a su prometido – Puedo parecer idiota, pero no lo soy...

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había desaparecido.

- ¿Qué me habrá querido decir? – dijo el único joven que se encontraba en la entrada de su casa, esperando a sus abuelos.

- Tienes que ir, Yoh...

- ¿Co...cómo? – se preguntó a sí mismo, sintiendo el frío viento recorrer su cara - ¿Quién eres?

_- Si no quieres que cometa una locura, ve..._

El joven shaman asintió un poco cohibido, ¿qué era lo que había escuchado?... no importaba, el deber de ayudar a su prometida era lo más importante en ese momento.

Corrió por las escaleras, llegó al primer piso y se apresuró a tocar la puerta de su prometida.

- ¿Anna? – preguntó con miedo, no vaya a ser que ella le pegara.

- ¿Qué quieres? – se escuchó la voz de la itako molesta e irritada del otro lado.

- ¿Puedo pasar, Annita? – giró la perilla sin ningún resultado - ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?

- ¡¡Porque me tenés cansada, harta!! – dentro de la habitación todo era un caos, ropa tirada por todos lados, y una maleta en el suelo, siendo llenada por furia y ropa de la rubia.

- Déjame pasar, Anna...

- No – respondió secamente – Vete, fuera de aquí. No te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida, ¡largo! – las lágrimas que una vez soportó ahora salían libremente por los ojos de su dueña.

- ¿Cómo hago para entrar? – se preguntó en un arduo intento de pensar – Si tiro la puerta se enojará y me pegará, algún escondite en su cuarto no hay y... – sus ojos se iluminaron, corriendo hacia el exterior de la pensión - ¡¡Ya sé!!

Cerró la maleta sin mucho entusiasmo, sus ojos irritados por las lágrimas, una mano en su frente sosteniendo su cabeza en forma vertical, haciendo que sus ojos se escondieran tras sus rubios cabellos. Una pregunta llegó a su cabeza, inundándola en un mar de dudas y temores.

- ¿Qué hago aquí?... después de todo, debería irme.

_- ¿Siempre escuchas a tu mente?_ – escuchó decir a la pequeña brisa que entraba por el marco de la ventana.

- ¿Y tu quién eres?

- ¡¿Es que se pusieron de acuerdo?!.... mira, no importa quién soy. He venido a darte un consejo...

- ¿Cuál...?

- Solo escucha a tu corazón.

- ¡Estás loca!

- Sé que no has sido entrenada para esto, pero hay veces en la vida que debes aprender.

- ¿A qué?

- A amar.

Un ruido la hizo despertar. Viendo hacia cada lado de su cuarto, se dirigió hacia la ventana un poco aturdida.

- Esos pájaros otra vez... – se asomó a la ventana para ver lo que pasaba en el árbol – Oh...

Colgado al árbol y avanzando hacia la ventana se encontraba su **ex** prometido. Tenía algunas dificultades para pisar las ramas correctas, por esa razón no había presentido la mirada fría de la rubia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – había calculado las palabras correctas, porque al solo oírlas el chico había temblado de terror.

- A-Annita...

- Fuera.

- Pero--

- ¡¡Fuera!!

Él se asustó, estaba acostumbrado a los gritos de su prometida pero esa ocasión era diferente. Tal vez sus ojos enrojecidos, o sus mejillas rojas, podrían ser sus ojos brillosos, llenos de furia, odio y... ¿dolor? era demasiado, demasiado...

- ¡¡Yoh!! – pero el chico solo llegó a reaccionar demasiado tarde, cuando era su cuerpo azotado por el suelo – Dios mío... – susurró casi sin aire, saliendo a toda velocidad de su cuarto y llegando sin aliento hacia donde se encontraba su prometido.

Lo primero que pudo hacer fue verificar si se había fracturado... no. ¿Alguna mancha de sangre?, tampoco. Suspiró aliviada, dejando que el viento se llevara sus temores.

Lentamente, casi dudando se fue acercando.

- ¿Yoh? – preguntó sin recibir respuesta - ¿Me escuchas? – el muchacho seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Se arrodilló a su lado, inspeccionando la cara del moreno. Ese tipo de situaciones habían pasado en su vida, pero no directamente involucrada a ella. Cerró los ojos... ¿qué hacer...?

Seguramente, si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría definitivamente nunca se hubiera agachado, o por lo menos cerrar los ojos. Rápidamente la tomó de las muñecas, tirándola bruscamente hacia atrás. Por lo sorprendida que estaba, no pudo ejercer movimiento alguno sobre su cuerpo. Lo único que entendía era que el cuerpo de su prometido, Yoh Asakura, se encontraba sobre el de ella, bloqueándole movimiento alguno. Y la habilidad de pensar junto con la de articular palabra alguna se había desvanecido.

- Ahora que te tengo... podremos hablar, ¿no?

Ella no respondía. Su cercanía la bloqueaba. El suave respirar de uno hacía cosquillas a la barbilla del otro, sus ojos no dejaban de mirarse. ¿Qué podría suceder?

- ¿Aún no? – la fuerte y persistente voz del anciano se desesperaba cada vez más.

- No – contestó la mujer de avanzada edad, escuchando el bufido del malhumorado de su esposo.

- Me estoy cansando de esperar, Kino – advirtió seriamente el hombre.

- Y yo de escucharte – remató la anciana viéndolo de reojo – Si no te callas pronto, yo... – levantó su bastón en señal de amenaza - ¿Queda claro?

Él solo afirmó con un leve movimiento de cabeza, volviendo su mirada hacia la entrada de la pensión Asakura.

- ¡Pero Annita!

- Déjame en paz.

- ¡Solo era una broma! – la chica lo miró por un par de segundos – Sabía que no caerías en ella, ¿pero una cachetada?

- Es lo justo que te merecías en esa situación – volvió su paso hacia la entrada del recibidor.

- ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? – sus ojos entristecieron - ¿Qué te hice?

La itako se detuvo, dándose vuelta entre sus talones.

- ¿Qué Qué me hiciste?, ¡todo!, ¡¡totalmente todo!!... estoy cansada de tus bromas, de tus risas, de tus actitudes conmigo, de los libertinajes que te tomas, de tus quejas, de tu voz, en general: TU. ¡¡ESTOY HARTA DE VIVIR CONTIGO!!

- Ajá – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar – Muy bueno tu discurso Anna, ¿pero qué dejas para mi? – sus palabras, fríamente calculadas escondían el dolor que salía de su interior – Tu: fría calculadora, que nunca deja que alguien le dé un halago, que vive mandoneando al que primero encuentre, la pesimista, la egocéntrica, la niñita que nunca hace nada mientras los demás morimos por recibir una palabra positiva de tu boca, la intocable, la inalcanzable, que siempre debe estar primero, ¡y **debe**!... porque Anna, de todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndote me he dado cuenta que **no** quieres hacer las cosas a tu medida, pero las sigues por puras reglas. Esa no sos vos Anna, pero a la vez sí. Mi pregunta: ¿por qué?

Varios segundos pasaron entre esa pregunta. Los ojos de la rubia conteniendo la furia a punto de explotar, sus párpados abiertos a más no poder, chocando las miradas en ataques ausentes entre ellos dos... ¿qué hacer?

- ¿Por qué?... ¡¿POR QUÉ?! tu no sabes mi vida, no sabes nada hacia mi persona, no tienes la menor idea acerca de mí – su mirada estaba perdida en el abismal suelo – mi vida, el dolor, el sufrimiento que fui llevando en mi alma, ¡porque no se lo podía decir a nadie!, mi deber... mi deber de sacerdotisa – con ambas manos agarró su cabeza, agachándose a la vez que se sentía diminuta, una persona tan débil que se podría derrotar con tan solo una mirada – Soy una Itako, debo ser fuerte, no debo llevarme por mis emociones. No es correcto, falto a las normas, soy una itako, soy una itako, soy fuerte, no débil...

- Anna... – susurró conmovido el joven shaman, acercándose a su prometida – Anna escucha: no es un error sentir. Eres un ser humano, no una máquina sin sentimientos – viendo que su prometida no se movía de su posición, tomó ambas manos, sacándolas de su rostro – Annita – con dos de sus dedos sube su mentón y con él la cara de su prometida – Lo siento, no debí decir esas cosas sobre ti. No eres como todos piensan – así logró el sonrojo de la chica - ¿Y sabes?, te ves linda cuando estás rojita – con una de sus típicas sonrisas fue acercando su cara a la de ella, sus respiraciones chocaban sin piedad, el aliento se mezclaba terminando en la unión de sus bocas. Un beso un poco torpe, pero con todos los sentimientos puros que los enlazaban. Algo tan deseado y a la vez inalcanzable por ellos estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Y sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima solitaria bajo de los ojos de la rubia. Perdida en el rostro de su dueña, y sellada con la promesa de ser la última gota de dolor.

Pero lejos de ellos, una pareja de ancianos miraban la escena desde la entrada. Ambos llevaban una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Así que esto era lo que esperabas, ¿o me equivoco?

- En lo más mínimo – negó la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa.

- La verdad, me sorprendió – opinó sin dejar de ver a la pareja - ¿Cómo...?

- Son como el sol y la luna: uno depende del otro. Al igual que el día y la noche, hielo con fuego... – se detiene pensando en sus palabras, solo había una frase para resumirlo – Cálido y frío, la balanza perfecta entre dos mundos.

- Pero, ¿cómo lograste hacer esto?

La mujer suspiró antes de contestar.

- Solo dejé que los sentimientos hablaran por ellos – el anciano la miró de reojo.

- ¿Nada más?

- Si crees que con la edad uno no aprende nada, entonces eres un verdadero inútil.

FIN

**Kaoru´s notes:** Si, sí, ya sé: me salió un poco cursi ¬¬ ; pero bueno, fue mi pequeño intento de song-shot: o sea: una historia corta con canción, pero más historia que canción U. No sé si me salió mal o bien, desde mi punto de vista un poco (ja!, "poco") flojo... en varios aspectos...

Pero si les gustó no se olviden de hacer feliz a esta inexperta autora con un review, ¡miren lo que pido!, sólo uno para saber su opinión (y si me puedo dedicar a esto en un futuro).

Adiós!!

               Kaoru K.

Dime por favor cuál es el cielo 

**que no tiene el calor de tu mirada**

**y cuál es el sol que tiene luz tan sólo**

**y no la sensación de que me llamas.**

**                                                               J.L.Borges**


End file.
